Fear the Captain Kirkland, Baby !
by Sakisha
Summary: Francis avait rendez-vous chez Arthur, mais il trouve ce dernier dans une étrange tenue. Un petit retour dans le passé, un fantasme dominateur, un ton sans réplique. Quand le Capitaine donne un ordre, on obéit, sinon... Rated M, PirateSeme, FrUk.


Hello les gens ! Me voici de retour pour poster mon premier vrai gros lemon ! Huhuhu ! Tant de page word dépensées en perversion. Ca a fait du bien. Ca fait un moment que je l'ai terminé, et je l'ai fais lire à ma beta, ma lectrice attitrée et je l'ai envoyée à ma soeur de yaoi, mais... cette dernière d'habitude si rapide à la réponse, ne m'a toujours pas renvoyé le document avec un petit avis depuis plus d'un mois. Ma chère Chibi, j'espère que tout va bien ? Je commence à m'inquiéter...

Enfin bref, j'ai décidé qu'il était grandement temps que je le poste, pour pouvoir partager mon petit chef d'oeuvre ! J'en suis très fière. *_*

WARNING : Cette fic est du FrUk, avec un PirateSeme Arthur ! Râw, j'aime ça ! Et vous ? Bref, je me suis lâchée et espère que vous, lectrices adorées, saurez apprécier la délicieuse obscénité qui se dégage de ce texte. Quoi ? Ca devait être un avertissement ? Ah oui, certes... uhm... si-jamais-vous-êtes-des-personnes-sensibles (...)-ne-lisez-pas. (Quoique bon, sensible est mal choisi comme terme, ce serait plutôt "prudes" mais en même temps, pourquoi vous auriez cliqué là-dessus si vous étiez de naïves petites filles ?).

ENJOY !

* * *

><p>La redingote rouge lui avait fait un clin l'œil depuis le fond de l'armoire. D'ordinaire il ne faisait que l'entrapercevoir et ne s'attardait jamais dessus, n'ouvrant le vieux meuble qu'en étant à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. Il ne venait presque jamais dans son immense grenier sans raison, toujours ou presque pour récupérer une relique. Cette fois-ci en revanche, il avait erré sans but et fait tourner la clé sans vraiment rechercher autre chose que des souvenirs.<p>

Avec un sourire, Angleterre attrapa le cintre sur lequel elle était accrochée et la sortit de son antre. La tenant à bout de bras et admirant le chatoiement des couleurs toujours brillantes, il la posa contre lui et se retourna vers un miroir fissuré installédans un coin. Haussant les sourcils avec satisfaction il constata qu'elle semblait toujours lui aller… après tout le rouge lui avait toujours très bien été. Il se pinça les lèvres puis décida de rechercher le reste de sa tenue éparpillée dans le grenier. Un petit retour en arrière ne l'avait jamais tué… Surtout pas s'il s'agissait d'une époque aussi éclatante de sa vie.

.oO°*°Oo.

L'impatience commençait à le gagner. Il avait beau sonner encore et encore, même laisser son doigt enfoncé sur le bouton de la sonnette pour la faire retentir de manière insupportable dans l'immense maison, personne ne venait lui ouvrir. Francis fronça les sourcils, mécontent. Arthur voulait-il donc lui faire croire qu'il était absent ? Foutaises, sa voiture était garée juste dans l'allée. De plus il l'avait averti de sa visite quelques jours en arrière. Peut-être était-il de mauvaise humeur ?

Non, il avait beau être très rustre lorsqu'il était de en colère ou lorsqu'il boudait, il restait un gentleman, et un gentleman ne chassait pas ses invités en les ignorants. Il pensa à l'appeler mais cela ne servirait de toute façon à rien, et l'envie de savoir ce que pouvait bien faire l'Anglais pour qu'il ne daigne venir à sa rencontre fut plus forte. Et puis, qui sait, peut-être allait-il le trouver en train de faire… des choses ?

Francis se pinça la lèvre inférieure en souriant de manière coquine. Il abaissa la poignée et, comme il s'y attendait, la porte s'ouvrit sans problème. En entrant dans le vestibule, il suspendit sa veste à un crochet et commença à explorer le rez-de-chaussée. Son amant n'était ni dans la cuisine à préparer une de ses créations culinaire (ou en en train d'en faire disparaître les preuves, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois), ni dans le salon à lire, pas non plus dans la bibliothèque. Un coup d'œil par une fenêtre lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas dans le jardin. De toute manière, avec ce temps gris et la pluie qui allait bientôt tomber, il y aurait eu peu de chance. Il monta alors à l'étage.

Il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre (jetant tout de même au passage un œil dans la salle de bain sans y voir personne) et, après avoir toqué à la porte entrouverte, entra. Ce qu'il vit le stoppa net, les yeux ronds et la main toujours sur la poignée.

Debout devant son miroir en pied, Arthur s'observait sous toutes les coutures, tournant sur lui-même pour se voir de profil ou de dos, les sourcils levés en une expression critique mais apparemment satisfaite. Toutefois ce qui avait surpris le Français n'était pas de le voir s'admirer dans la glace, mais le pourquoi de tant de coquetterie.

Des bottes en cuir aux pieds, des pantalons noirs, un grand ceinturon, une chemise blanche avec un foulard de la même couleur retenu par un rubis et tombant en de gracieux plis sur son torse. Par-dessus, sa redingote rouge sang brodée de doré. Ses mains étaient gantées de noir et sur sa tête trônait son immense tricorne noir décoré de minuscules rubis, toujours surmonté de magnifiques et énormes plumes blanches. Accroché à sa ceinture, son sabre n'avait rien perdu de son éclat.

Le pirate le plus redoutable des sept mers se tenait juste devant lui, éblouissant et nullement tourné en dérision par le cadre décalé dans lequel il se trouvait.

Ce dernier le vit dans le reflet du miroir et se retourna prestement pour le saluer, absolument pas gêné d'être surpris en pleine auto-contemplation.

- Hello Francis ! Comment es-tu entré ?

Le Français cligna un instant des yeux pour se remettre de son choc visuel et répondit finalement :

- Par la porte. Elle était ouverte et tu ne venais pas m'ouvrir.

Il sembla déconcerté et fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai sonné un bon moment, expliqua-t-il.

- Oh… Je n'ai pas entendu dans ce cas. J'étais parti très loin…

Son regard se voila un instant et Francis comprit très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Il leur arrivait parfois de perdre la notion du temps et de l'espace lorsqu'ils se laissaient emporter par les flots de leurs souvenirs. Et Arthur avait de quoi être nostalgique de cette période là. Il profita de l'absence momentanée de son cadet pour le détailler sous toutes les coutures, profitant du reflet dans le miroir derrière lui et s'approchant pour mieux voir.

Il était magnifique.

À chaque mouvement de tête, les minuscules rubis et émeraudes scintillaient et les plumes bougeaient doucement, leur aspect soyeux attirant le regard. Il les observa, fasciné lui aussi se sentant se faire engloutir par la faille de ce temps.

Après quelques minutes, l'Anglais sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Tu es en avance !

Il semblait mécontent et Francis reconnuavec surprise sa personnalité de pirate resurgir. Impérieux et volontaire. Il répondit en souriant, amusé :

- Mais mon Capitaine, j'avais envie de vous voir le plus rapidement possible alors j'ai hâté le pas. Et je n'ai qu'une demi-heure d'avan-

- La ponctualité est quelque chose d'important ! Si tu te hâte trop tu peux tout faire foirer, _froggie_ !

- Oui, je l'admets. Mais on ne parle pas d'un abordage dans ce cas précis.

Il gloussa et l'Anglais claqua la langue.

_- Don't mess with me. You know what I mean. _

Le pirate semblait vraiment reprendre le pas sur son cher gentleman. Et bien que ce ne fût pas pour lui déplaire, il fallait avouer qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment répondre à à cette facette-là de son amant, imprévisible et indomptable qui lui était totalement inconnue. Autant il connaissait par cœur le Arthur habituel et savait comment communiquer et interagir avec lui, autant le corsaire était un total étranger pour lui. Il était comme un animal sauvage qu'il n'avait jamais eu à approcher de près.

Aussi tenta-t-il une de ses approches habituelles comme un test. Il s'avança vers lui et enlaça sa taille.

- _I don't mess with you_, mon petit lapin. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas venu te voir pour que nous nous disputions.

Et pour illustrer ses propos, il écarta un peu le col de sa veste et embrassa doucement le creux de son cou.

- Oh oui, je sais très bien pourquoi tu es venu, _wanker_.

- Encore cette insulte ! Il fit la moue. Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne sommes plus vus, ne mets pas de l'huile sur le feu dès mon arrivée. Et puis… en parlant de ça, toi aussi tu en as envie non~ ?

En réalité leur programme prévoyait que le Français vienne le voir, qu'ils passent l'après-midi ensembles, puis qu'ils aille dîner – soit au restaurant soit à la maison suivant l'envie – et qu'ils profitent d'eux-mêmes une fois la nuit tombée et les sujets de conversations épuisés. Celui-ci n'aurait pas du être mis sur le tapis avant au moins vingt-et-une heures.

Arthur fit un mouvement d'épaule pour se dégager et les plumes vinrent frôler le visage de Francis.

- C'est toujours ainsi de toute façon. Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à ça. Je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler t'avoir vu un jour sans que tu ne glisse un sous-entendu salace, te concernant, me concernant ou concernant quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas venu ici que pour ça.

- Ah oui ?

Son regard était soudainement tranchant et ironique. Non, décidément, Francis n'arrivait pas à anticiper les réactions de cet Arthur là.

- Oui.

- Tu n'es qu'un chien lubrique qui ne rêve que de profiter de moi comme d'un jouet. Oh ne nie pas, je connais tes pulsions et tes envies perverses. M'attacher, me bander les yeux, me forcer à dire ou faire des choses contre mon gré, jouer avec mon corps…

Le Arthur habituel aurait rougi et bégayé en prononçant ces mots. Celui-ci énuméra la plupart des sévices qu'il lui avait infligés sans ciller, avec seulement une sorte d'agacement supérieur dans la voix. Bon, c'était sûr qu'il n'allait pas nier, mais…

- Oui, je me rappelle bien. Je me rappelle aussi que tu as beaucoup aimé, glissa-t-il pour se défendre, taquin.

Nouveau claquement de langue.

- Evidemment, facile de dire ça quand on a le beau rôle. Mais que sais-tu du moment qui précède la résignation ? Quand on n'a vraiment aucun choix sinon celui d'attendre que l'autre ait fini de jouer avec nous ?

Il lui fit face, grand, impressionnant et Francis ne put réfréner la pulsion de reculer, presque craintivement malgré son sourire.

- Je ne jouais pas avec toi comme avec un objet… je t'offrais autant de plaisir que j'en reçevais. C'est tout.

- Ha ! s'exclama-t-il, railleur. Mais bien sûr ! Ne mens pas, _Frog_, tu ne sais rien de la soumission. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'être à la merci de quelqu'un, _corps et âme. _Tu n'en as aucune idée !

- Peut-être… admit-il, sachant qu'il marchait sur des œufs. Mieux valait ne pas provoquer le diable.

Son cadet se stoppa alors et le jaugea. Pendant ce court temps, le Français ne pu s'empêcher de l'admirer à nouveau avec envie. Il était si… mmmh ! Des idées toutes plus plaisantes les unes que les autres germaient dans son esprit. Il pourrait tirer un immense profit visuel de cette tenue. Soudain un ricanement le sortit de ses pensées lubriques.

- Euh… Arthur ?

- _Y'know what ? I just had a good idea!_

…. Oh. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais alors pas du tout. L'ambiance avait pris une tournure bizarre.

_- It's time for you to learn._

En un instant il fut devant lui et d'un coup sec de la main, le poussa en arrière. Une secondede panique instinctive, puis un matelas rencontra son dos.

Il cligna des yeux, tentant de faire le lien entre les paroles et les actes d'Angleterre mais ce dernier le poussa encore pour qu'il soit au milieu du lit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais une lame pointue se posa sur sa gorge.

Tenant son sabre à bout de bras sans qu'il ne quitte la glotte de son aîné un instant, Angleterre monta sur le lit, un sourire terrifiant plaqué sur le visage.

- N'essaie même pas de bouger.

Franchement, il avait compris. Pas besoin de préciser. Et il comprenait aussi ce qu'il comptait faire.

En rabattant un pan de sa veste, le blond découvrit un fin cordage accroché à sa ceinture. Il le défi et ordonna :

- Tes mains.

Un moment de doute. L'épée argumentait plutôt bien mais se laisser attacher par un pirate était du suicide pur et simple. Quoique lui désobéir n'était pas une bonne idée non plus… Le faire attendre encore moins… En fait, le simple fait de contredire un pirate était aussi une bonne manière de mettre fin à ses jours… mais en même temps… aaah, dilemme !

- TES MAINS ! répéta-t-il en réajustant son épée d'un geste ferme.

Francis les lui tendit et les vit se faire nouer par les doigts habiles. La pensée de se libérer disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Les fameux nœuds de marins auraient raison de lui.

Lorsque ses bras furent solidement attachés au montant du lit, Arthur sembla satisfait et enleva rapidement ses bottes pour les jeter à terre. Il s'assit sur le lit, jambes croisées, et le toisa.

- Alors _Frenchie_ ?

Plus par réflexe que par réel espoir de liberté, il se tortilla sur le lit en pestant contre ses liens. Il était dans une situation bien inconfortable tout à coup. Il ne s'y était pas attendu et s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Être à la merci d'Arthur avait toujours été un fantasme, mais très lointain. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas dans la nature de l'Anglais de prendre soudainement les commandes. Et les rares fois où il avait essayé, il avait totalement boycotté ses tentatives. Mais était-ce de sa faute si Arthur était si mignon lorsqu'il avait un air sérieux, avec ses joues toutes rouges ?

Mais là il n'était pas question de rougissement et d'hésitations. Il était face à une beauté arrogante et sûre d'elle. Encore une fois il ne savait pas comment réagir… mais une chose était sûre, il était diablement sexy.

Arthur posa sa main sur son torse et en défi les deux premiers boutons, passant ses doigts sur la peau découverte. Francis senti des frissons le parcourir et se diriger dans son bas-ventre.

Il reprit calmement son épée et la passa sous sa chemise pour la faire remonter le long de son torse. Lorsqu'elle fut juste devant le menton du Français il tira d'un coup sec vers le haut et le tissu se déchira sans résistance. L'air frais courut sur sa poitrine et la main continua à le caresser, de la clavicule jusqu'au nombril. C'était un toucher léger qui avait quelque chose d'à la fois désintéressé et expert. Les doigts savaient exactement par où se faufiler pour lui envoyer des pulsions électriques dans tous le corps. Francis se tortilla encore, mais cette fois-ci dans l'espoir que le toucher papillon ne s'intensifie. Levant les yeux vers Arthur il vit que ce dernier le regardait, goguenard.

- _Yes ?_ demanda-t-il avec une innocence feinte.

Il rejeta la tête sur l'oreiller et décida d'employer la technique qu'il savait fonctionner sur _son_ Arthur : la comédie blasée. Cela avait le don de le déstabiliser et il aurait le temps de reprendre le contrôle.

- Oh, rien. C'est juste que je m'attendais à mieux… Tu es censé me connaître non ? Enfin, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive…

En réponse à la provocation, l'Anglais retira sa main et il su que c'était gagné. Puis il le vit enlever son gant et mettre ses doigts dans sa bouche, les enduire de salive et d'un geste vif, il lui pinça un téton.

Un jappement lui échappa et il se cambra sous la brûlure qui l'envahi, des ondes d'agréable douleur rejoignant les frissons dans son ventre. Il aperçu le sourire sardonique de l'Anglais et jura intérieurement.

- Oui je vois ça. Je ne te fais _aucun_ effet, désolé, je ne sais pas ce que je fais.

Il ôta son deuxième gant et réitéra son geste avec son second téton, puis les tortura les deux à la fois, tirant, pinçant, roulant entre ses doigts, pinçant à nouveau.

Parcouru de spasmes, il se tortillait sur le lit, impuissant, alors que l'Anglais le maltraitait. Faute de pouvoir bouger ses bras, ses jambes se cambraient sur les draps, cherchant une prise.

- Ah ! Aaah, ar-rête çaaah ! Mh ! Ah ! Aah !

- Oh pourquoi ?

Sourcils levé en signe d'interrogation, il tira plus fort sur les boutons de chair, faisant ainsi ravaler une plainte à Francis qui rejeta la tête en arrière.

Oh… Oooh ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? C'était juste délirant, il devait rêver !

Comme pour le contredire, ses tétons furent à nouveau malmenés, encore plus fort. Une des mains quitta son torse et un doigt humide descendit le long de son ventre, se glissant dans son nombril et pressant la peau sensible. Il serra les lèvres en sentant une nouvelle impulsion électrique envahir son bas-ventre. Les doigts descendirent encore et d'un geste expert, défirent le bouton du pantalon. Un retint sa respiration. Angleterre le regardait toujours en souriant largement, se délectant de l'effet qu'il produisait.

Il retira sa seconde main, trouvant qu'apparemment les tétons à présent rouges vif avaient été assez maltraités et remit calmement ses gants. Il monta ensuite sur le lit. Il empoigna le pantalon au niveau des hanches et avec un regard toujours narquois en direction de son prisonnier, le tira d'un coup sec pour l'en débarrasser.

Il eut un nouveau claquement de langue en constatant l'érection impressionnante du Français.

_- Don't tell me that being bullied make you t__hat hard ?_

Il se leva sur le lit, le dominait de toute sa taille.

_- Answer me._

- Mmh… il se pourrait que j'aie aimé oui.

_- You sick bastard_, cracha-t-il en écrasant le sexe durci de son pied nu.

- AAH !

Le heurt soudain fut comme une onde de choc. Son membre tressauta sous l'intense pression et il se sentit durcir encore plus.

L'Anglais haussa ses sourcils de surprise et de le toisa de son regard supérieur en pressant encore plus son pied sur son ventre, le faisant descendre puis remonter.

- Mon pauvre Francis, il faut vraiment être fou à lier pour aimer se faire marcher dessus ainsi ! Non mais tu t'es vu ? Serais-tu une sorte de masochiste refoulé ?

Franchement France se demandait s'il n'avait pas raison. La respiration lourde, il ne se sentait plus du plaisir qu'il ressentait du simple contact du _pied_ d'Arthur sur son sexe gonflé. Il allait et venait dessus, l'appuyant fortement sur son ventre et massait son gland avec ses orteils. Un gémissement rauque s'échappa de ses lèvres et il arqua le dos pour intensifier encore la caresse qui était bien trop violente pour en être une.

Cela n'avait rien d'affectueux. C'était rugueux, agressif, dominateur. Et bon sang, aaah, même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un jour se faire torturer par l'Empire Britannique en version pirate sans merci.

Le blond au dessus de lui avait une moue dédaigneuse à la fois mi-amusée et mi-dégoutée.

-Tu aimes ça ? C'est ça, tu aimes que je te touche avec mon pied ? Comme une vermine, un animal en chaleur…

Ooooh bon sang OUI ! C'était rabaissant et sale mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ça. Être dominé par Arthur était tellement grisant. Être traité comme un moins que rien et être exploité ainsi…

Sa respiration était devenue erratique. Ses mains liées s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Jamais il n'aurait pu avouer un tel fantasme à son amant et là… ooooh !

Avec un froncement des sourcils, le capitaine écrasa un peu plus son sexe et haussa le ton.

- Je t'ai posé une question, _wanker_ ! Réponds, tu aimes ça pas vrai !

Et pour appuyer encore plus son ordre, il pressa le gland humide entre ses orteils. Un cri s'échappa du corps tremblant sous lui et sa bouche s'étira en un rictus jubilatoire.

- Alors, j'attends ?

Il du arrêter de rouler la tête rouge sous son pied pour que France arrête de gémir de façon animale et le laissa reprendre son souffle. Il répondit finalement :

- O-oui…

- Oui QUOI ?

Il appuya d'un cou sec de la jambe.

- …oOOoh ! J-je-j'aime ça ! Aaaah ! Encore ! A-Arthur…

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit le pirate à l'entente de son nom prononcé avec une telle soumission. C'était une première et il devait avouer qu'il _adorait_ ça. Son rictus s'élargit et il reprit son mouvement avec encore plus d'intensité.

C'était à peine si France avait encore le temps de respirer entre deux plaintes de plaisir. Impuissant, il sentait vaguement ses hanches bouger en rythme avec les frictions de son cadet. Jamais il ne lui avait paru plus magnifique qu'en cet instant. Le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, mains gantées de cuir sur les hanches, sa veste pourpre et dorée qui brillait dans la lumière et les plumes s'agitant sur son chapeau à chacun de ses mouvements. Ses yeux verts étincelaient d'amusement et de désir, un sourire ravi étirait ses lèvres plus attirantes que jamais. Et cette _friction_… !

Il se sentit alors partir et toute trace de honte (s'il y en avait eue) disparu au moment précis ou Arthur pressa son gland une dernière fois et que sa voix claqua comme un fouet dans l'air.

- _CUM TRASH_ !

Sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge et il jouit avec des spasmes incontrôlables entre les orteils serrés du blond. Sa vision se voila de blanc.

Ses jambes, qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir repliées, tombèrent avec un bruit mou sur le matelas alors qu'il essayait désespérément de retrouver son souffle. Son cœur cognait comme un fou dans sa poitrine. _Oh mon Dieu…_

Au dessus de lui, Arthur n'avait pas bougé et retira lentement son pied souillé. Il le regarda un moment avec une expression ennuyée et, comme dans une suite logique, il sut exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Se déplaçant sur le flanc du français toujours en phase de récupération, il l'approcha de sa bouche. Il pouvait sentir le souffle saccadé s'échouer sur la plante de son pied et le chatouiller.

Toujours perdu dans son brouillard, Francis mis quelque secondes à comprendre ce que son cadet attendait de lui et regarda son visage un instant. Il était sérieux ? Le regard était sans appel, autoritaire. Il ne protesta pas et se mit à lécher sa propre semence à même la peau. Le goût salé lui était familier mais il grimaça tout de même. S'habituant vite il entreprit de lécher intégralement le liquide blanc tout en reprenant lentement ses esprits. À mesure qu'il émergeait et découvrait les courbes pédestres, il s'appliqua à rendre sa tâche le plus sensuel possible et capta, avec un coup d'œil vers le corsaire, qu'il réussissait plutôt bien. Les orbes verts étaient deux feux ardents et sa jambe en suspension trembla.

Son pied était à présent nettoyé et dégoulinait de la salive abondante du français. Une nouvelle onde de chaleur ardente embrasa son corps à la vision étrangement érotique de Francis, attaché et le léchant tel un fidèle petit chien. Il se sentait rajeunir. Il se trouvait à nouveau dans la cale de son bateau, bercé par le roulis, et profitant d'un prisonnier particulièrement à son goût. « _Et un prisonnier de choix »_ songea-t-il avec un rictus. Ses envies dominatrices exacerbées, il fit remonter son pied le long du visage du français.

_-Lick it._

Sans hésitation il le fit. Avec un frisson de victoire Arthur le fit remonter jusqu'à ce que son talon trouve la bouche du français qui fit passer sa langue sur son arrondi. Une fois fait, il tenta de monter le long du mollet malgré la barrière du pantalon mais fut vite stoppé dans sa quête par les liens qui le maintenaient au montant du lit. Avec un grognement il retomba sur le matelas. Le corsaire ricana moqueusement.

_- Oooh, poor thing. You can't even move on your own._

Les yeux de l'homme sur le lit brillaient d'un désir renouvelé et inassouvi. Il le voulait. Il le savait. Mais c'était lui qui commandait. Il décidait de quand et comment. Et surtout si suite il y aurait. Sa moue dédaigneuse et supérieure revint habiter son visage. Apparemment son petit animal semblait déjà avoir oublié ces petits détails.

Il fit passer sa jambe de l'autre côté du Français et le chevauchant :

_- 'Want something ?_

La respiration de Francis était lourde de désir. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de la dernière fois où il s'était fait traiter ainsi. Était-ce d'ailleurs déjà arrivé ? Mais oh bon sang, ce que c'était bon… il sentait des envies nouvelles poindre en lui. Il voulait que son amant lui marche dessus, qu'il le traite comme un déchet, un animal qu'il contrôlait à sa guise. Il voulait être sa chose. La chose de cette sublime créature qui le toisait en cet instant d'un air impertinent. Il voulait toucher et sentir chaque partie de son corps mais paradoxalement, le désir de rester impuissant le taraudait. Il voulait qu'il l'utilise, qu'il le touche et le caresse pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

L'Anglais le jaugeait toujours et lentement, il commença à déboutonner sa propre chemise. Le Français vit alors le fin tissu blanc s'écarter pour laisser entrevoir la peau d'albâtre et elle fut retirée. Il garda en revanche sa veste couleur sang et la vision de son torse nu encadré de doré rougeoyant était tout bonnement saisissante. Francis en saliva d'envie. Il défit ensuite sa boucle de ceinture et son pantalon et ce qui se trouvait en dessous tombèrent sur ses chevilles. D'un coup de pied il les fit glisser en bas du lit et, surplombant toujours le Français, demanda :

_- D'you know what's going to happen?_

La réponse partit d'elle-même.

- Non._ But do whatever you want._

Le sourire devint narquois.

- '_Didn't need y'r __permission !_

Francis déglutit. C'était à la fois effrayant et monstrueusement excitant. Nu au-dessus de lui, son cher Empire Britannique le surplombait toujours, presque nu et épée brandie. D'un geste leste il s'assit sur lui et se pencha, approchant son visage près du sien. Il le scruta intensément un moment, semblant hésiter. Le sexe à nouveau dur de Francis trembla contre sa cuisse et apparemment, cela le fit prendre sa décision.

_- 'Was about to fuck you but… seems like your dirty ass isn't good enough f__or me so 'gonna take the less useless of you…_

Les paroles semblèrent résonner dans ses oreilles et il répondit par un léger gémissement d'excitation. Il avait craint un moment que dans son sadisme, Arthur n'arrête tout mais il semblait qu'il en avait décidé autrement. La perspective de la suite envoya des ondes de chaleur dans son sexe à nouveau dur. Il pouvait sentir celui d'Arthur, délaissé et pulsant contre son ventre et laissa ses yeux se glisser dans sa direction même s'il ne pouvait le voir. L'Anglais capta son regard.

_- Don't worry… you'll show your skills soon… _

Son souffle sentait le rhum et Francis se demanda si ce n'était pas juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. De toute façon, l'époque dans laquelle ils pouvaient bien se trouver n'avait plus la moindre importance.

Le pirate se redressa alors et desserra ses liens, jouant avec les nœuds pour qu'ils encadrent ses poignets comme des menottes. Ainsi il pouvait presque s'en servir normalement. Presque, car une seule corde frustrante retenait toujours l'ensemble au montant du lit. Il ne pouvait guère les faire descendre plus bas que son torse, ni les écarter de plus de vingt centimètres.

Arthur se retourna, lui présentant sa croupe qu'il approcha de son visage et se penchant lui-même sur son bassin, Francis n'en cru pas ses yeux. JAMAIS depuis le début de leur relation il n'avait pu lui faire accepter la 69 et là… Il en aurait pleuré de joie. Mais l'Anglais ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'extasier et releva son corps pour capter son regard. Encadré par ses jambes et ses fesses, Francis avait une vue imprenable sur ses régions vitales et, le long du ventre plat et du torse d'où dépassaient les boutons roses qu'il aurait volontiers mordus, le visage d'Angleterre se trouvait près de son propre sexe et bon sang cette vision l'excita encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ce dernier approcha son visage et le prisonnier pu sentir son souffle effleurer la peau sensible.

_- Lick me._

Et sans attendre la moindre protestation, il s'assit sur lui et le bas de sa veste de pirate fit disparaître le reste de la pièce de sa vue. Sans la moindre hésitation il empoigna les fesses fermes du corsaire et les écarta, faisant apparaître la fleur noire de ses désirs. Il palpa encore un peu les fessiers avec envie, sa bouche s'emplissant de salive.

Arthur avait déjà entamé son œuvre et s'appliquait à lécher le sexe rougit et encore poisseux de son précédent orgasme. Il le nettoya de sa langue en appréciant les spasmes qui parcouraient le corps sous lui à chaque pression humide qu'il exerçait. Des frissons de délectation faisaient brûler son corps. Il sourit, tout à sa tâche. Cette sensation de puissance était enivrante. La Domination qu'il avait toujours porté en lui mais refoulé avec son côté gentlemen refaisait surface avec force, telle une créature enchaînée depuis des siècles_**.**_ Il s'en délectait. Le contrôle qu'il exerçait à nouveau lui faisait tourner la tête et exacerbait son désir. Il roula ses hanches et sentit une langue venir jouer à son entrée, dessinant des cercles tout autour. Des picotements d'impatience prirent place aux endroits humidifiés et il sourit de satisfaction en appuyant un peu plus sa croupe contre le visage du Français qui resserra la prise de ses mains. Salivant abondamment, il enroba le gland entre ses lèvres.

L'aîné tremblait d'excitation. C'était juste trop pour lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il n'avait pas le moindre contrôle de ses émotions et était juste ravagés par ses pulsions. Il tenta vainement de se réfréner pour ne pas perdre la tête, son cerveau étant complètement perdu avec toutes les informations qu'il recevait. Impossible de faire de tri. C'était incontrôlable. Il se sentait disparaître pour laisser place à l'animal en lui.

La veste de corsaire que son amant portait avait une odeur ancienne, conséquence d'avoir été longtemps reléguée au placard, mais il pouvait aussi sentir des relents d'eau salée. Des souvenirs vieux de plusieurs siècles l'assaillirent.

Il était sur son galion en haute mer, côte à côte avec celui d'Angleterre et le revoyait, debout sur le ponton, le surplombant avec défi et le vent agitant ses vêtements et les plumes de son tricorne. Il se souvenait du désir presque suffoquant qui l'habitait à chaque fois qu'ils s'affrontaient en pleine mer. Il le voulait, ce fier et puissant pirate. Il le voulait tellement. Mais cela n'était resté qu'un fantasme irréaliste. Affronter le Britannique sur son terrain favori était toujours un combat périlleux. Il était le Prince des océans, invincible et sans pitié. Ce danger ne faisait que l'attirer encore plus. Ce côté de lui qu'il découvrait à peine à cette époque l'avait fasciné comme jamais.

Et là il l'avait enfin, ce corsaire. Il ne contrôlait rien mais il l'avait. Cette pensée associée à ses souvenirs fit monter le feu en lui à un degré presque insupportable et il enfonça sa langue dans son intimité, voulant tout goûter de lui. C'était quelqu'un de si différent, il était avide de découvertes. Il voulait tout de cette nouvelle personne.

Arthur hoqueta de surprise et fut obligé de libérer sa bouche pour reprendre son souffle. Il trembla sous l'intensité de la caresse buccale que lui prodiguait le Français. Il faisait tourner sa langue à une allure frénétique en lui et appuyait avec force sur les parois pour les étirer. Il cherchait encore son souffle lorsqu'il l'enfonça encore plus loin et il écarquilla les yeux de plaisir, ne remarquant pas la goutte de salive s'échapper de ses lèvres et couler le long de son menton. Jamais il ne lui avait réalisé cette caresse de manière aussi intense. Comme captant ses pensées, son prisonnier écarta plus ses fesses et réussit à aller encore plus loin. Son corps trembla frénétiquement et son membre douloureux se rappela à lui. Il reprit ses propres caresses et le laissa le préparer ainsi encore un peu puis s'écarta, sentant à regret le muscle rose quitter son intimité.

Déconcerté du retrait soudain, Francis se rendit compte que le pirate avait relevé ses hanches et lui présentait son sexe tendu. Cette fois encore, il n'hésita pas un instant et le prit en bouche. Il entendit un feulement animal au dessus de lui et les hanches se mirent à bouger lentement. Alors que le pirate allait et venait dans sa bouche, il se contorsionna, écarta à nouveau les fesses au dessus de lui et y glissa son doigt. L'Anglais feula à nouveau et il le bougea lentement.

_Oooh… fucking God, yes !_ Sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile à mesure que les ondes brûlantes de plaisir envahissaient son bas ventre. Il se laissa glisser dans le brouillard et ferma les yeux en se léchant les lèvres c'était presque parfait. Le doigt l'explora plus loin, suivit d'un second, étirant les muscles avec dextérité. Son anus se dilata rapidement, impatient, et la pointe de frustration qu'il ressentait grandit. Ce n'était pas assez. Malgré la chaleur et la moiteur de la bouche du Français, malgré le deuxième doigt qui venait de se glisser en lui, ce n'était _pas assez_.

Après encore quelques vas-et-viens dans sa bouche il s'écarta une seconde fois et tenta de chasser la sensation de froid soudain. Il se retourna, faisant à nouveau face à son prisonnier qui le regardait avec des yeux débordant de luxure. Satisfait de ce regard, il se positionna au dessus de lui et sans le quitter des yeux, s'empala sur lui. Ils grondèrent de plaisir ensemble et lorsqu'il se fut enfoncé le plus loin possible il se pencha à nouveau sur Francis, plongeant dans ses yeux bleus comme la mer.

_- Be a good boy for the Captain…_

Et il commença à monter et descendre sur le membre de son amant qui émit des gémissements sourds. Il ferma les yeux et imposa un rythme soutenu alors qu'il cherchait à cogner sa prostate. Le feu se répandit dans tout son corps alors qu'il s'appliquait à la frapper à chaque mouvement.

Les hanches sous lui se tortillaient. Francis tentait d'aller à la rencontre de son bassin mais à chaque poussée, son cadet l'écrasait sur le matelas avec force. Et la vision de ce dernier, les yeux fermés et sa bouche entrouverte qui laissait s'échapper de longs gémissements qui résonnaient autours d'eux était trop envoûtant pour qu'il puisse réussir à coordonner ses mouvements comme il le fallait. Ses liens le faisaient enrager. Il aurait voulu libérer ses mains libres pour attraper ses hanches et l'aider à aller encore plus vite. Soumis, il était prêt à faire tout ce qu'il voulait pourvu que son Prince continue produire de tels sons. Il tenta de le lui faire comprendre mais parler aussi était devenu un véritable défi. À chaque coup de hanche, il sentait l'antre chaud autour de lui se resserrer et bloquer sa gorge dans un râle.

- A-Aarthur ! _P-please !_ Mes m-mai-maiins ! _Let me free !_

Il mélangeait les langues mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour son esprit perdu dans le brouillard.

Le Capitaine eut un claquement de langue dédaigneux et attrapa ses cheveux.

_- Don't you dare to command me, wanker !_

- Aaanh ! gémit le Français en se sentant à nouveau disparaître à l'intérieur du corps du Britannique.

En tenant toujours ses cheveux, il continua à s'empaler sur lui et d'un geste agacé de tête, fit basculer son tricorne qui tomba à terre, laissant ses cheveux blonds auréoler son visage. Il cessa ses mouvements et s'étala sur le captif qui poussa une plainte de frustration. Malgré les protestations de son corps bouillant il déglutit et fouilla dans la petite poche intérieure de sa veste. Avec un immense remerciement à sa prévenance passée, il sorti le petit poignard en argent et en se redressant, coupa d'un grand geste souple les cordages retenant le Français.

Ses bras libres, la luxure termina de le consumer et il se redressa immédiatement, renversant le pirate sur le lit et empoignant ses hanches. Il le regarda avec avidité, sa soumission le forçant à se stopper dans ses instincts sauvages et attendit l'ordre qui _devait_ venir.

Arthur le regarda en souriant, le souffle saccadé. Son amant était totalement à ses pieds, les sens en alertes, vivant pour la moindre de ses paroles. Son sexe dur toujours en lui, il attendait.

Chaque seconde était une torture pour lui aussi mais une fois encore il se délectait du total contrôle qu'il avait sur sa victime. Ses cheveux ondulés tombaient en cascades emmêlées sur ses épaules, son corps était secoué de tremblements et ses yeux étaient fous. Oui… totalement à lui.

Il adora la manière sensuelle dont les mots roulèrent sur sa langue.

_- Fuck me. _

L'incendie se propagea dans le regard bestial. S'il avait été capable de se contenir jusqu'ici, il était à présent trop tard. Le dernier neurone le reliant à la réalité venait de se faire laminer d'un coup de canon.

Il se retira entièrement et le pénétra à nouveau avec force, frappant de plein fouet sa prostate et le faisant crier de plaisir. Et il le refit. Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore.

_**OH YES !**_

Imposant un rythme frénétique, il le pilonna sur le lit, poussant des grondements animaux à chaque poussée dans l'antre brûlant et humide qui se contractait autour de lui. Les bruits mouillés se mêlèrent aux claquements de peaux de leurs deux corps qui se rencontraient brutalement. L'Anglais s'agrippa à ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, des râles s'échappant de sa gorge.

- Aaah ! Ah ! _Yes ! J-just like that !_ Mmaah ! Ah !

Les mains se crispèrent sur les hanches et les jambes furent soulevées sur les épaules du Français qui s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans le corps offert à lui. Leurs visions se teintèrent de blanc.

_- H-harder !_ hoqueta Arthur en s'agrippant aux draps

Allant au-delà de ses limites, il s'enfonça plus fort, plus vite, plus loin, faisant monter crescendo les râles bestiaux de l'Anglais qui se mêlaient aux siens. Il sentait son orgasme arriver en une boule de tension grandissante dans son ventre, prête à exploser. D'un geste vif et précis, il prit le membre délaissé du blond d'une main et pompa au rythme de leurs coups de hanche.

_- Yes ! Ah, yes ! Yes ! Yeeeesssss !_

Le blond s'arqua, secoué de tremblements, allant à la rencontre des coups de hanches du Français qui cognait toujours la boule de nerfs en lui, et se sentit partir alors que ce dernier serrait plus fort son membre dans un spasme.

- MmmmMMHAAaaaa !

L'orgasme le cueillit comme une lame de fond alors qu'il sentait Arthur se resserrer douloureusement autour de lui et qu'il le voyait crier de plaisir, de fines gouttes blanches parsemant sa chemise et éclaboussant son propre torse. En un dernier coup de hanche, il s'enfonça profondément en son amant et jouit dans un râle guttural.

- Aaaah, yeesssss…. gémit l'Anglais en sentant le liquide brûlant jaillir en lui.

Leurs corps figés et leurs esprits nageant dans les divines brumes de la jouissance, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, les muscles encore tendus et désespérément en quête d'oxygène. Enfin, ils s'écroulèrent sur les draps, toujours enlacés, leurs corps tremblant sous l'effort fourni, luisants et collants de sueur.

Francis se retira doucement et tomba à ses côtés. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son souffle et les merveilleuses images dansaient encore devant ses yeux. S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait sourit. À ses côtés, les yeux fermés, Arthur respirait mieux que lui, bien que toujours essoufflé. Son front luisait de sueur et d'un geste de la main, le Français écarta les mèches blondes s'y étaient collées.

Ils revinrent lentement de leurs limbes et se s'observèrent mutuellement un instant. Un doux rire les agita tous les deux et France attira son cadet contre lui. Ce dernier se blotti contre lui un moment, frottant son nez contre son épaule et poussa un soupire de contentement. Son aîné ressentait lui aussi un bien-être qui semblait étrange après des ébats aussi bestiaux. Il n'essaya même pas de comprendre, il était tout à sa satisfaction. Ça avait été quelque chose de se faire dominer par le petit blond. Il ne serait pas contre de recommencer… il lui en toucherait un mot… peut-être.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'assoupir, Arthur se défit de son étreinte et s'appuya sur son coude en frottant ses cheveux en batailles. France le regarda et se redressa lui aussi, le regard interrogateur. Son cadet tordit le cou en arrière pour regarder la pendule dans un coin de la pièce.

- Déjà dix-sept heure… murmura-t-il en français.

- En effet… constata son aîné en s'affalant à nouveau sur les draps. Il frissonna. Ils étaient humides et froids sous son corps qui reprenait une température normale.

Angleterre le regarda un instant, semblant à la fois attendre qu'il dise quelque chose quant au programme de la soirée qui avait indéniablement été bousculé, et tentant de réfléchir lui-même, sans pour autant en trouver la force.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Mmh… eh bien mon Lapin, à toi de décider, dit-il en s'étirant longuement.

Il reçu un coup de coude.

- _'m not you're bloody rabbit. Already told you that,_ marmonna-t-il.

- Pardon mon Capitaine, se reprit le Français en riant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire aussi l'Anglais.

Il roula ensuite vers lui et enlaça sa taille.

- On peut se rhabiller et partir à l'abordage du restaurant ou alors aller chaparder dans les provisions du navire et rester ici…

Pris d'un accès de tendresse qui semblait presque déplacé après les dernières heures, il posa des baisers papillons sur le torse de l'Anglais en attendant sa réponse. Ce dernier passa sa main dans les mèches blondes du Français, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux verts.

- Le restaurant est à des miles d'ici, il est trop tard pour le rattraper. Je propose de mettre le cap sur _« The Kitchen »_, commandé par ces foutus français.

- Mmh… oui, ou alors…

- Ou alors… ?

Francis se redressa, sans desserrer son étreinte et dès que leurs visages furent à la même hauteur, l'embrassa passionnément.

- Nous pourrions aussi rester sur place et partir à la recherche du trésor englouti, murmura-t-il en laissant sa main glisser le long du dos de l'Anglais et venir caresser le fessier rond qui s'offrait à lui.

Le pirate haussa les sourcils et sourit largement.

- Partant pour relever l'ancre ? Déjà ?

- Toujours Capitaine, assura-t-il en l'embrassant et en le renversant sur le lit.

Il prenait à peine appui qu'il était retourné à son tour et se retrouvait à nouveau sur le dos. L'Anglais s'assit sur lui et le toisa, souriant largement. Il enleva ses derniers vêtements alors qu'il parlait :

_- What do you think you were doing, Frenchie ? Only the Captain can order here. __You obey._

Il s'étala sur lui et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Francis le pressa contre lui, devinant que ce second round allait être certainement plus doux que le premier. Arthur s'écarta.

_- Turn back._

Il obéit.

_- Raise your ass._

Pressentiment…

Un grand _SMACK_ retentit dans la pièce alors que la main du pirate s'abattit sur ses fesses et qu'il sursautait, poussant un glapissement aigu. La lueur sadique dans les yeux d'Arthur était revenue.

_- The fun is not over yet…_

…

À ce moment là, Francis se demanda comment il avait pu être aussi naïf. Il allait falloir assumer maintenant. Un sourire étira aussi ses lèvres. Il le ferait _avec plaisir_…

_He'll be a good boy for the Captain until he's satisfied._

* * *

><p>Ne mettez pas en favoris sans mettre une petite review ! Je veux absolument savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ! <em>Hope you liked it !<em>


End file.
